


On You

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: the reader works at L-Corp and no one knows they’re dating so when one of the other employees flirt with the reader Lena notices and gets super jealous/clingy and ends up making out with them the moment they’re alone?





	On You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com
> 
> *Gif not mine

Working at L Corp was a dream come true. Employees knew that despite how the media portrayed Lena Luthor, you all knew how fortunate you were to be working for her. Multiple benefits and still being able to go home in time for dinner, and it was no wonder why no one left unless they planned on moving to another state or country. 

You were currently in the lab completing trial run #347. Lena had selected you and seven other individuals to work on this project. If all went well by trial run #1000, the lives of those in National City would vastly improve. And perhaps you’d be able to spend more time with your girlfriend. Your girlfriend, who was your personal reason for not wanting to leave L Corp, and just so happened to be your boss. Yes, you were both professional at work, most of the time. But behind closed doors with no one else in the room besides the two of you, there were no rules, just skin on skin and heartbeats dancing. 

_______

Lena was on her way to go see you when she saw another woman practically shove her boobs in your face. Yet being you, you were completely oblivious. A trait that Lena found endearing, but in this moment, she was upset. 

 

How was this woman working in the labs with you and not distracting everyone from their jobs? And how were you not noticing she was flirting with you? Surely, you couldn’t be that blind. Lena looked, and you were. You were completely blind to anyone flirting with you. Yet, it didn’t help the jealousy bubbling inside of Lena. Lena knew she couldn’t fire this woman. She could, however, promote her to a different lab in a different country. Yes, she needed to speak with Jess right away. Then, Lena could spend time with you. Just to remind you who you were with. 

_______

“Y/N, great news! I’ve been promoted!”

“That is great news! Do you know when and where you start?”

“I actually have a flight to catch. I’m going to just have my roommate send my things to me. I actually start in two days, but I’ll need time to settle in. I’m on my way to the airport now. And it’s actually in Japan I’ll be going to.”

“That’s your dream place! Congratulations! Now go! I’ll clean up your desk here and give it to your roommate to send to you. Have a safe flight!”

“Thanks, Y/N! Bye!”

You smiled at your colleague and you were beyond ecstatic for her to receive a promotion. You turned your attention back to the prototype you were working on and when it came time to hand deliver Lena the results, you turned off your equipment on your lab bench before heading upstairs. This day just seemed to be one of the good ones. You held onto that belief until you walked into Lena’s office, and she was giving you a soft glare, but a glare, nonetheless.

_______

“Hi, Ms. Luthor. Here are the results. Is there something else you’d like to discuss before I leave for home?”

“Everyone’s gone home for the day, Y/N. And Jess is leaving in an hour or so.”

“Hi, Lena. How was your day?”

“My day? I should be asking about yours instead, Y/N.”

“My day was great. One of my colleagues received a promotion today and left for their dream country right away. But I’m sure you already knew that.”

“Yes, your former colleague. Yes, she was given a promotion. She was on a list, and I can honestly say when I saw her today, I knew I couldn’t postpone her promotion any longer.”

You could hear some anger beneath your girlfriend’s words. But why?

“Honey, what’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong is that my girlfriend had a woman practically naked before them, and they didn’t even notice. Your former colleague had her boobs so close to your face, it could have been a porn scene.”

“Lena, I’m sorry I didn’t pay her that kind of attention. You’re my girlfriend. You’re the only one I ever think of in that way. I’ll try to pay more attention and if this ever happens again, I’ll be happy to let anyone know that I’m taken. I won’t say who, don’t worry.”

“No. No more hiding our relationship. I’m sorry I asked you to keep it a secret, Y/N. Yet, it has come to my attention, it would be better suited for everyone, if they knew about you.”

“Lena, I know you’re a little jealous about what happened today, but it is for safety reasons. I’m okay being with you in the shadows.”

“I’m not jealous, Y/N. You are mine, and I am yours. Simple as that. And in case, you need a reminder, well, we have all night and all of tomorrow for that.”

Lena pulled you closer to her. She kissed you as if to prove to you that you would never find someone else like her. And you knew that. You also knew she didn’t have to prove anything. But you wouldn’t turn down an evening with her. The two of you hadn’t gotten any alone time in months because of breakthroughs and meetings. And the way she was already marking you with bites, you couldn’t wait for the evening to truly begin. You liked a jealous Lena. But you knew you had to do better in making sure others respected your personal space. You couldn’t have Lena doubt your love for her. 


End file.
